The present invention relates to an improved reinforced flexible container, particularly suited and manufactured for the storage and carrying of loose packaged items such as fruit or vegetables, although the present invention may be employed for containing other items.
One type of well known package or container for produce items such as fresh fruits and vegetables comprises a tubular bag of mesh or net form, the opposite ends of which are closed, for example by clamping or sewing. However, a disadvantage of this type of container is that the mesh structure thereof has a low strength and resistance to tearing. As a result, this type of container is practically employable for only relatively small quantities of product.
There are also known types of containers employing carrying handles. However, such handles are provided by a separate manufacturing step or steps and thus add to the expense of the container. Furthermore, containers including such handles lack flexibility and thus do not easily fit into useable transportation areas, such as boxes, cases, etc.
Furthermore, known containers, such as traditional mesh or net bags, do not have surfaces capable of receiving advertising indicia or graphics, so that it is necessary to provide such containers with an additional element or elements in the form of labels. However, such labels are easily susceptible of unintentional removal, with the resultant problems of tearing and deterioration of the container, as well as identification of the goods therein.